


Tómame de la mano.

by Alpacax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chile - Freeform, Cliche, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Other, School
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacax/pseuds/Alpacax
Summary: El día que Francisca conoció a Vania lo supo. Ella iría hasta al infierno si eso significaba estar a su lado."Por favor tómame de la mano."[Anteriormente publicado en Wattpad]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Tómame de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, yo suelo escribir fanfics, este es mi primera vez publicando una historia original en internet.

Ciertamente este era un caso un tanto extraño, o al menos eso pensaba Francisca. "¿Quién se cambia de ciudad en mitad de año y se incorpora en el segundo semestre?", "En especial en un colegio católico" se quejaba por sus adentros mientras esperaba en la entrada del colegio a que volviera el inspector jefe. Tan sólo tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos, pero en la ansiosa mente de la joven fue horas, en las cuales no dejaba de contar para bajarse los nervios. Ya había llegado al número mil doscientos tres cuando la voz gruesa y gastada del inspector le interrumpió.

\- Ya, ahora te llevaré a tu sala para que tu profesor te presente después de la oración de la mañana. - Hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

El camino a su sala fue silencioso, denotando las pocas ganas que tenía el inspector de hacer su trabajo y las de estar ahí por parte de Francisca.

Al llegar, el inspector tocó la puerta con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos al mismo tiempo que el profesor se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Francisca entró, siendo dirigida nuevamente hasta el centro, quedando al frente de sus nuevas compañeras. Por su parte el inspector se fue, no sin antes saludar al curso y ser contestado en coro por las jóvenes estudiantes del Primero medio B.

Finalmente, el profesor la hizo presentarse al curso y ella se sentía intimidada por las docenas de ojos que estaban puestos sobre ella, sus manos temblaban levemente y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera un poco más aguda de lo normal.

\- Soy Francisca Quillapan y vengo de Ayseen.

Los susurros y risitas no se hicieron esperar, comenzando en el momento que se fue a sentar en el tercer puesto al lado de la ventana y aunque, en su mayoría, nadie hablaba sobre su persona no pudo evitar sentirse el blanco de críticas.

Un suspiro apenas notorio salió de sus labios, liberando un poco de la presión que había dentro de su pecho. A penas hace dos días había llegado a Viña del mar, ido a vivir donde su abuela junto a su madre y por consecuencia abandonado toda su vida social presencial en el proceso, para encontrarse en un colegio conservador y que tenía estrictamente prohibido el uso de teléfonos incluso durante los recreos. Estaba atrapada en un lugar repletos de desconocidos que tan sólo la ubicaban por su madre, dándole un tanto de mala reputación de parte de los docentes y distintas autoridades que habían conocido a su progenitora durante sus años estudiantiles.

"Esto es una pesadilla." Rayaba la parte superior de la hoja de su cuaderno para relajarse. "De seguro me pasaré sola todo el día a menos que alguien se apiade de la nueva." Sin darse cuenta, estaba dibujando un ojo. "Y me adoptarán como si fuera un perrito en la calle."

El fuerte sonido de un portazo alarmó a todos, incluso llegando a hacer un pequeño salto en su silla a la nueva. La atención fue dirigida al responsable, una joven de cabello hasta los hombros y un cintillo rojo, que, con los ojos bien abiertos por su error, miró con vergüenza al enfadado profesor.

\- Lo siento...Estaba apurada.

Las risitas volvieron, pero esto no pareció molestar a la recién llegada, inclusive se rio junto a las demás...Por alguna razón, Francisca sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver aquellos ojos cafés "achinarse" mientras reía.

\- Pude notarlo jovencita. - El adulto frunció el ceño. — Ya vete a tu puesto, por favor.

La joven asintió y se fue apurada a sentar, mientras el profesor continuaba explicando el inicio de las obras dramáticas con aburrimiento, sabiendo que casi nadie estaba realmente prestándole atención. Le siguió con la mirada, notando la forma en que saludaba a varias compañeras en su camino al asiento de la última fila al lado de la pared. Dejo de mirarla cuando el pensamiento de que estaba siendo una acosadora le invadió, volviendo su vista a la pizarra con vergüenza y empezando a anotar apuntes.

Así la clase continuó sin muchos inconvenientes, tan sólo algunos momentos en que el profesor se detuvo para hacer callar al salón, hasta que finalmente tocó el timbre.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, tal vez se la pasaría en la biblioteca y escucharía música a escondidas y fingir que estaba leyendo; la idea le agradó.

\- Eres la nueva, ¿verdad? - La levemente grave voz de alguien destrozó sus planes. ‐ Yo soy Vania, la presidenta de curso.

Era la misma chica que había llegado tarde, sonriendo con suavidad formándose un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, pero no en la izquierda.

Vania es una joven de estatura promedio, tez morena y con una nariz o como algunos llamarían cruelmente "nariz de tucán", con unos cuantos granos en su frente tapadas con base y un cabello negro como el carbón; una hermosa joven.

\- Soy Francisca.

Hizo su mejor intento para mostrarle una sonrisa segura a su compañera, fallando en el intento. Vania volvió a reír ante su timidez, haciendo que mariposas rodearon a Francisca.

\- Tranquila, no muerdo. - Toco su cabello con delicadeza. - Mira, yo te muestro la escuela y a cambio almuerzas conmigo, ¿te parece?

La presidenta estiró su mano, esperando que el trato fuera cerrado.

\- Trato.

Tomó su mano y sintiendo su calidez.

Vania le enseñó toda la escuela, la cual era ciertamente enorme, contando algunas anécdotas graciosas que habían sucedido para poder mantener una conversación fluida y bajarle los nervios a Francisca. Así se pasaron los veinte minutos del primer recreo riendo y conociéndose, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

\- Me caíste bien. - Le confesó mientras se dirigían a la sala. - Tienes un acento gracioso, hablas como cantadito. ¡Me encanta!

Las mejillas de Francisca ardieron en una mezcla extraña entre vergüenza y alegría, nuevamente podía sentir esas mariposas.

\- No, no. Yo no hablo cantadito, hueona.

\- ¡Lo acabas de hacer! - Se rio. - También dices siempre "no, no" o "sí, sí"

Le gustaría enojarse con ella, pero el tan sólo verla reír con tanta honestidad y nada de crueldad era como si su cuerpo se llenaba de paz.

\- Como sea... ¿Nos vemos en el siguiente recreo?

\- Claro, yo te apaño.

Así cada uno se fue a su asiento, ambas sonriendo al hacer una nueva amiga. Aunque Francisca se mantenía aún nerviosa, pues sabía que su corazón le estaba haciendo una mala pasada.

El tema ser bisexual siempre fue un secreto, viviendo en una familia católica y homofóbica, aunque su madre finge no serlo, siempre manteniendo en silencio sus "enamoramientos" pasajeros por chicas y sólo hablando cuando sucedía con chicos para mantenerse en secreto frente a todos; manteniéndola en un constante estado de estrés.

En sus recuerdos aún está la vez que su primo salió del clóset con la familia y la forma en que sus abuelos lo insultaron, los adultos invalidaron su sexualidad con la vaga excusa de ser demasiado joven como para saber eso y la manera tan despectiva que su propia madre se refirió a su primo como un: "Siempre sospeché que era raro, pero jamás pensé que iba a ser maricon." Días más tarde, se encontró consolando a su primo tras que este fuera golpeado y echado de casa por su orientación. Sin que nadie más de la familia intentara ayudarlo, se tuvo que ir a vivir donde su pareja con el corazón roto.

Sus manos tiemblan y las lágrimas amenazan con salir cada vez que imagina ser tratada de esa forma por las personas que llama familia.

"Está bien, sólo es un crush pasajero."

¿Pero en verdad lo era? ¿Qué sucede si su mayor miedo ocurriera?

¿Qué hará si realmente se enamora de una chica?

Estaba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo no quería alejarse de aquella muchacha sólo por una tontería.


End file.
